Just A Dream
by eixehlcruz
Summary: Mikita. One-shot. One night of desire. One night of passion. It was only just a dream.


**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the show Nikita. Well I wish I do because that show is so badass. I also don't own Nikita and Michael, unfortunately.

**Just A Dream**

He can't help but feel like something is off. Everything is going good for them until it's not. It's like that calm feeling before the storm. It leaves you at peace but when it strikes, you'll be left with nothing. Just dread, in its wake.

"Michael?" He felt his fiancée stir from beside him on their bed.

Nikita. She's the one person that makes him feel complete. A lot has happened between them but now, they're getting married. Proposing to her was one of the best things he did in his entire life. Now, he cannot wait to call her his wife. Wife. Yes, Nikita will soon be his wife.

"Yes, babe?" He asked while placing his arms around her to get her closer to him if that's even possible.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Nikita asked with her eyes closed and voice laced with sleep.

"Just thinking. Go back to sleep." He kissed her forehead and started stroking her hair, arms, and back.

"How can I sleep when your touching me like that, I'm just going to stay up and think with you." She said while looking at him under her lashes. Eyes full of love staring back at him.

He did not know what it was with Nikita but every time she looks at him like that he feels like his heart is going to burst.

Passion and desire took over him. He pulled her up against him so he could crash his lips to hers. Sweet with a bit of spice, that's what she tastes like.

Every suck, nip, and lick makes his body burn up with desire. He just couldn't get enough of her.

Without breaking the kiss, he rolled them over so Nikita is lying on her back under him. The way she was sucking his lower lip made his cock so hard that he swears he's going to have blue balls if he did not take her now. But tonight, he wanted to take it slow. He wanted to make love to his soon to be wife.

Pushing his tongue inside her mouth, he heard her moan. Everything about Nikita is so perfect that it hurts. Right now, physically.

He started running his hands down her arms, her sides, feeling the sides of her breast through her sexy barely-there nightgown.

With a groan, he stopped kissing her so he could take off her nightgown.

"Beautiful." He whispered while eyeing Nikita from her head to her toe and back.

Having enough of the staring, Nikita reached for him eagerly. She wants to feel him, every inch of his skin flushed to her body.

This time it was she who pushed her tongue inside Michael's mouth. She's too intoxicated to stop. The taste of him, the smell of him, the feel of his hot body against her, she loves all of it.

He moved his hand across her breasts, lightly touching the mounds while intentionally ignoring her nipples. Arching her back to feel more of his touch, he rolled her nipples, instantly making them stiff and sensitive to the touch.

He lowered his head and took her nipple between his lips and sucked while his hand played with the other one. Her head fell back deeper into the pillows. After a minute, he took the other neglected nipple and did the same to it.

Palming her breasts, he moved down to kiss her toned abs. His hot breath and trail of kisses left her skin with goose bumps. Reaching her navel, he licked and dipped his tongue inside showing her what he'd do to her.

All his kisses made her so hot, she started grinding into him trying to desperately release the pressure.

Her moans and desperate grinding made him stop for a minute and look at Nikita. Back arched off the bed, beads of sweat in her forehead, silent moans and pants, made him eager to really please his fiancée.

He placed both his hands on the garter of her panties and started pulling them off her. Once he's ridden off her clothes, she laid there sprawled to bed, waiting for him. He stood up and removed his boxers, freeing his own hard dick from its confinement.

Without their clothes on, he went back to kissing her heated skin. He kissed her hipbone then proceeded down to inhale her musky scent before giving her folds a long, wet, hot lick. She was so wet and she tasted divine, so Nikita.

This action earned him a loud moan so with his free hands, he used his left to fondle her breasts while the other one to rub her clit. He slipped his tongue inside her folds while playing with her hard nub.

Nikita was grinding into his tongue and arching off the bed, so he replaced his tongue with his two fingers and entered her.

"Oh god, yes" she panted. Her hands were gripping the sheets so tight that it made her knuckles turn white.

He started thrusting his fingers faster and sucking on her clit harder. She's so close to her climax. He added a third finger and with his tongue, swiped the juices from her dripping wet cunt before going back to sucking off her clit. With one last deep thrust, she came hard.

He pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them off clean. He moved to her pussy and blew his breath before sucking off her juices.

Nikita placed her arms over her face and tried to catch her breath. She felt Michael trail kisses up her body to her lips. She tasted the tangy taste of her own orgasm from his mouth.

Without giving him time to react, she rolled over so Michael was now under her. Straddling him, she smirked at his surprised look. She trailed her fingers down his body leaving angry nail marks. This made him hiss from both pain and pleasure.

When she reached his engorged dick, she started pumping him with her hands. She knew he was close so she bent down and lick the pre cum off his dick before deep-throating him.

Not long after, he came while shouting expletives. She sucked all his seed greedily and removed his dick from her mouth with a popping sound.

She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. Some women don't like to give head, but he's a lucky bastard. He's got a little-hottie-future-wife who doesn't only give head but also enjoys it.

Reaching for her, he laid her back down to bed. Staring into her beautiful eyes, he entered her ever so slowly making them both moan.

He sank into her slowly but deeply. He couldn't stop staring at her beautiful face while making love to her. She's the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on.

Nikita is flushed, sweaty, and her cunt is so wet and snug. When he was fully inside her he started thrusting.

Nikita clamped her lower lip between her teeth from crying out because of the pleasure Michael's giving her. With a moan, he freed her lower lips with his own mouth and started sucking on it, swallowing all of Nikita's pleasured cries.

She wrapped her legs around his hips to make his thrusts go deeper inside of her. "Michael, faster." She panted.

He went faster and harder and she met him thrust by thrust. When she climaxed, he held her head between his hands and kissed her thoroughly and passionately. Her orgasm was long and hot. Allowing himself his release, he buried his face in Nikita's neck and bit on her shoulder. It will probably leave a bruise but he didn't care, it was his own little way of saying she is his.

Giving themselves time to breathe, they stayed in that position for a moment, him inside of her while she's still clinging to his body like she didn't want to let go.

When he pulled out of her, he gathered her in his arms and laid on his back while bringing her close to him to drape over his sweaty body.

She looked right to him, and that off feeling came back again.

"I love you, Michael. I love you so much, don't you ever forget that" she said, he can almost see tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Nikita." He meant it, with all of his heart. She's the woman he wanted to spend his forever with.

Nikita smiled and snuggled closer to him. She kissed his torso before closing her eyes.

Michael stayed awake for a few minutes just to look at Nikita's still flushed face. They're happy and in love, he doesn't need to think of bad thoughts just after making love to his fiancée.

Mentally shaking the bad thoughts off his head, he kissed her head and went to sleep with the love of his life enveloped warmly in his arms.

He woke with a start. He had that dream again. The night before Nikita left. Leaving her engagement ring behind, leaving him behind.

He could not stop blaming his self. He already had that off feeling the night before, he should have looked more into it. If he did, maybe he could have prevented Nikita from leaving.

She said she loved him but why did she leave? Why leave her engagement ring behind?

He promised himself that he will find Nikita whatever it takes. He will. He knew it deep inside that he'll be able to see her again. They love each other too much. They will be together again, he swore with his life that they will get married and after everything else settles down, they will eventually have their own little family. Their dream. He will not settle for just a dream. He will make it happen. He will find her. He will see her again, not just in his dreams. Someday.

**A/N:** Was it good for you? LOL. Mistakes are mine. R&R. xoxo


End file.
